


We Survived

by BeaRyan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can be read as brotp or otp, Gen, Not all that shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy knows what it's like to have your family ripped away.  He does what he can for Raven, which isn't much.  Takes place immediately after the events of Spacewalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Survived

He'd picked her up when the heard the first murmurs of "Better than he deserved." Crowds were stupid and cruel. He knew it firsthand and they'd already proven it once tonight. Better to get Raven out of here before she wound up spending the night in jail alone with her pain. 

His room was closer than hers, so he took her there. With the door closed he couldn't make out the words in the ripples of sound making their way through camp were, but it didn't sound like war. If that broke out he'd have to leave. He couldn't comfort her if they were both dead. Really, he should leave now. There were things to do. The truce with the Grounders might not hold. 

Clarke had done what she had to do, but she was in hell, too. He didn't doubt that. Clarke had other people though. They'd tell her she was a hero, that she'd saved them all, that she'd done what she had to do. Her mother knew she was hurting and she'd tend to it. No one but him would tend to Raven. 

Raven thought she had only Finn, but she was wrong. She had him, too. She'd have Clarke if she'd take her, but it was going to be a long time before they'd be OK again. Octavia wouldn't leave Lincoln's side while he was still chained and defenseless. Murphy might be one of them, but he was battling with Clarke for the bottom spot on the Raven's list. The 48, some of them at least, counted Raven as one of them, but none of them were here. For now, he would be with her or she would be alone, and so he stayed. 

A year ago they'd taken Octavia away and floated his mother, and he'd been alone, a loneliness that echoed in the hollowed out place inside him where his family used to be. They hadn't floated him - he'd been a child when the lie started and he'd cooperated with the investigation, helping them root out every bastard who hadn't cared that his mother would do anything for extra rations or news of the next inspection - and the Council had told him that he needed to stay out of trouble if he planned to help his sister when she was released from protective custody. That's what they'd called it. Protective custody. Protecting her from the mob that thought she'd done something wrong, that his mother had done something wrong, when the only thing any of them had done was try to survive from moment to moment. Survival was exhausting. 

Raven only felt the loss now; the rage would come later. He'd be there for that too. For right now he would just hold her, keep her safe while he could, and show her that she wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
